Whispers In The Dark Domino and Cable
by FuneralBall
Summary: Domino can hear whispers, in the back of her mind. Nathan's voice. But he's dead. and the dead can't talk. Can they?
1. Chapter 1

He's dead. But I can't let him go. I hear his voice, his laugh. I only hear him at night. Maybe it's my dreams. Maybe my consciousness – I should of stopped him from sacrificing himself. I loved him. He shouldn't be dead. I used to think he was invincible, he was certainly built to be invincible. I was wrong. Clearly.

–

"_Dom!"_

–

I should see a therapist. I hear voices in my sleep. Well, I hear a voice. His voice. But as I keep reminding myself, the dead cannot talk. I'm just suffering from grief. That's all. Stop thinking Dom, go back to sleep.

I am asleep. I can feel Logan's arms around my thin frame. The memory of Nathan's voice won't let me sleep properly. It keeps echoing around my skull, making my heart break all over again.

I'm going insane.

–

"_Dom?"_

–

This time his voice is talking to me. This time, I ignore it. Even though I can feel him, in the back of my mind. I ignore the ghost in my head. Is this what grief does to you? I'm supposed to be lucky, but this isn't how I expected luck to work. I loved him. No. I still love him. What is lucky about losing the man you love?

–

"_DOM!"_

–

The connection sparked, I'm awake. I sat up with such a force, the sleeping beast by my side stirred but did not wake. I fumble to find my gun, it's under the pillow – even Logan doesn't know I'd stashed it there. Someone had called me. I know it. It'd been loud, clear. That person was in this room.

Nothing. I checked. No sound from this room bar Logan's snoring. We're alone in this room.

–

"_Please, Dom..."_

–

It was faint. So faint that I had almost missed it, but there was no doubting it. Someone was calling me. Begging me to answer. I glance back to Logan. If I could hear it, he should too. His senses were far superior to mine, but he just slept. This voice was in my head. A telepathic call.

–

"_C'mon... Dom."_

–

There it was again. Pleading for an answer. It wasn't the Cuckoos or Frost. But she didn't know anyone else who could do that. But there it was. In my head. As clear as day.

I really am going round the twist.

–

"_DOM!"_

"Shit."

I know that voice. I also know it's impossible but there it is. Calling. Begging. Pleading. Maybe I have gone mad. Maybe it's just a cruel, sick joke. Maybe he's alive?

"But he's dead. Is it possible he's calling from... no. Dom, that's morbid."

Nathan hadn't used that link in years, not even when we had shortly been a couple. He just didn't use it. I'm not sure why, if I could do that, I'd use it all the time.

–

"_Sorry, Dom. I'm sorry. Just... just answer me."_

–

Sorry for what? For dying?

"_Nathan? Is – Is that you?"_

There was a pause. I thought I'd lost the link. Lost my... mind. Of course, the dead can't talk let alone reply.

–

"_I just want to talk... I don't know what's going on. Everything... Everything is different."_

–

"_I'm not alone. Hold on."_

I got up and of course, that would wake up Logan. He looked worried but alert. I smile sweetly even though it's clearly fake.

"I just need the bathroom. Go back to sleep."

"...Alright, kid."

With that. He was asleep again. I smiled softly to myself. Logan and I weren't a couple. We did not love each other. We just used each other to let out aggression, steam or simply – because we could. That was wrong. But neither of us cared.

"_Well, what __**do **__you want?"_

Ouch. I think that would of hurt him.

–

"_I'm sorry. I had no choice. Are you angry?"_

–

"I have absoloutly no idea what you are talking about, Nathan. The only thing which is pissing me off is this. You've re-established our psi-link for no god damn reason."

Wow, I sound like a bitch.

"_You don't need to be sorry, though. You saved us all."_

Except me. I'm the one who got wounded the most.

–

"_What? Dom... what are you talking about?" _

–

He sounded confused. So confused. Now I'm confused. How can he not remember dying. It was a big deal.

"_Nothing. We could meet... at that pub in San Fran, the one you like the most. See you there."_


	2. Chapter 2

The link subsided and I let out a sigh. I walked back into the bedroom, throwing on my usual outfit on and collecting my usual weaponry. Logan was sound asleep, so I left. I'm a big girl. I don't need him to babysit.

Time seemed to pass as I sat in the pub. He was late. Normally I'm the one who's late. But when it came to Nathan, I was never late.

When I saw him, a rush of emotions hit me hard. He was in the uniform he wore years ago. His hair was almost boyish. He didn't look like the man who had sacrificed himself. He looked young. He looked like the man I dated. The man who had pushed me out of his life, like I didn't fit in.

"N-Nate?"

My voice sounded so weak. I am weak. I have been since he died.

"Dom."

Nathan's voice sounded young. His actions confused me. He took a step closer, closing the gap between us as his large hands rested on my waist. Like we were couple.

"I missed you."

His voice was so soft that it cut my heart into shreds. His hand was warm as he brushed the bangs from my eyes.

"You cut your hair."

He was acting like I was part of his life. As if the last three years hadn't even happened. I'm going mad, I'm seeing ghosts of the past.

"You've seen it before, Nate. Before you died."

I search his eyes for an answer, but the warmth in his orbs seem to take over my whole thinking process. Nate didn't just look young. He was young. I reach out and touch his cheek but he moves away, leaving me standing their dumbly.

"Dom, what are you talking about. I never died. I just arrived here."

"From when?"  
>"The past, of course."<p>

He moved closer again, taking my face in his palms as he stared down at me. I must look stupid. Half happy, half heartbroken.

"I really missed you, Neena."

"Nate..."

I manage to get out a slight whisper, before his lips meet mine. I can taste him. It's the real Nathan Summers. He is real, I'm not insane. I feel bad for him even though his happiness is radiating from him. He had no idea what is going to and what will happen to him. I hate the fact he jumps around from time periods. I'm his future but he's my past.

His lips move from mine and I feel empty again. I wanted Nathan back, I got my wish. But it seems I will always have to have a past version. The Nathan I loved is gone, for good. I wish I was insane, it is less complicated then this.

"You died, Nathan."

I manage to choke out the words. He once told me to tell him the truth. Never lie. I'm not going to lie to him.

"You died to save us all. It will happen to you, I'm sorry. But you save me, you save Scott... you save Hope."

"Hope?"

He doesn't even know Hope. This Nathan really is young. I swallow hard and touch his cheek. He looks how I've felt for the last several hours. He'd been gone almost a year, why am I being tortured like this? I can't move on if I'm forced to see his past self. I don't really want to move on, but this is simply cruel.

"Hope Summers... she's going to be very important to you. You train her up well, Emma and Scott are proud of what you and Ho-"

"Scott and... Emma?"

Shit. I shouldn't of said that. Nathan doesn't know that Jean is dead. That Scott and Emma are... together. His facial expression is breaking my heart. All over again. Good job Dom. Don't go mentioning anything about Logan.

"Thought you were dead, bub?"

Shit. I turn around and there is Logan, stood just to the side of the clearing. Nathan and I had never made it into the pub. This is bad.

"Why do people keep saying I'm dead?"

Go away, please go away Logan. He doesn't. Typical. He's by my side, his arm drapped casually around my shoulder. I feel sick.

"You snuck off, Dom."

I turn to look a Logan. If I punched him, I'd feel better. I'd probably break my hand as well.

"I'm not a little girl, Logan. I can look after myself. I'm not your property."

I glare at him as he holds me closer.

"Not what you said earlier, heh."

Shit. I swallow hard and push him away, my eyes glaring daggers at the male as I stand between my past and my present.

"I am not your little girlfriend, why did you even follow me?" 

I can feel the anger swelling up inside, my hand rests on my gun. I won't use it. I'd love too, shoot a hold through his skull. It's a shame he can heal. I can feel Nathan behind me, he stands their awkwardly before pulling be backwards against his frame. I'm not even sure how I got into this situation. My luck has been quiet bad tonight.

"I don't really understand. But she clearly wants you to leave. So leave."

"Bub, I don' think yer understand the situation... Dom and I are -"

That's it. That is all I can take. Since Logan became the leader of his own team, he's become more of a jerk. He thinks he is all high and mighty, he isn't. I'm going to lose it soon enough. Too late. I've lost it. In one fluid motion, I pull the gun from it's holster on my thigh and press it against Logan's head. My expression is sober. This will cost me, it might even get me kicked off of the X-Force team.

"Leave."

The gun pushes against his head harder, and yet his smirk is etched onto his lips. That smirk makes me sick.

"I said leave, Logan."

He laughs slightly, walking backwards with a calmness. Even though I can see his eyes underneath the red covers in his mask, I know he's glaring at me. I can feel it.  
>"We'll talk about this later."<p>

His words are simple but I know I'm in a lot of trouble. I put the gun back into it's holster and I realize I'm shaking. I turn back to Cable, his single blue eye show's he's emotions too well. He's hurt and I feel like I'm going to throw up again.

"You and Logan?"

"Yes?" 

"How long." 

"A few months." 

"And how about me?" 

"Almost a year."

I move into his arms and touch his cheeks gently with my hand. I'm shaking but his skin comforts me instantly. His arms wrap around my shoulders, holding me tightly. I cannot understand how he can hold me like this. I'm not the Neena he loves and he is not the Nathan I miss.


End file.
